The Path Before Me
by GinKaitou
Summary: She was outcast from her family and friends. Now with the Tama and Naraku coming into the picture she might just be forced to take back what she had. With the Tamatachi coming in, who said it'd be easy? SessXKag InuXKikyo and others.
1. Default Chapter

GinKaitou- This is a story of Rumiko's and not my own, though one of the charecter's shares my name she is not a self input.

The Path Before Me

Chapter 1

* * *

In the dark of night a small hut sits in a valley. The air is cool and calm, all seems at peace only to be broken by the shrill scream of a mother laboring in child birth. Past the swaying door curtain the woman pants with exhaustion. The mid-wife instructs the woman to push. With one final push the baby came in to the world, the mother laid back her breath labored still but thankful she had made it through birthing In this day it was not uncommon for both mother and child to be lost in the strains of labor. The mothers silver hair was dampened with sweat her pointed ears were listening for the cry of the baby; yet she heard none.

Panic stuck quickly at her heart. Her amethyst eyes turning to the mid-wife holding a dreaded question. "Rest your head child. The babe is fine, she rests quietly." The old woman smiled as she lay back and rested. She cast a glance at the babe that rested in her arms and was instantly frozen. The child was staring at her with eyes white as the moon with only the out line of a black iris and a pupil. Staring at her intently the child did not blink but soon shut her eyes in the favor of sleep. Letting out an unknown held breath, the old woman set the child next to her mother with great care

For a moment, the old woman stood there viewing the pair. She had held great fear that the two would not make this trial. Even though the mother and child were of a strong heritage, at one point she worried they may not make it. Yet that child, her gaze was not that of an ordinary infant; her life was not to be spent in the life of a hime that was for sure. Instinct told her much was to be in store for such a child as she. Her birth was already one of great happen stance. This birth though wanted was her lord and lady's hope of rekindling their love. One last desperate attempt at saving their courtship, and this child born on the day of destiny, was to be their answer.

The old woman turned to announce the birth of this unusual child to the awaiting company in the room down the hall. Going as she did, she let the wind carry a whispered hope for the child, which carried to her ears on the breeze of the night air.

"May the world be kind to you on your difficult journey…."

The Next Morning

The Morning rays peered into the room in which, the lord and lady of the eastern lands resided in. The mother awoke at the sound of her baby's cooing, and aroused her mate. Looking at the babe she held, she was met with a pair of startling silver eyes. Her mate and she were silent as they only stood in wonder. Her mate's eyes were that of sapphire and hers' of amethyst ……. So how was it possible? They gave each other startled looks, but neither had an answer.

The father approached placing a hand on the child's head. "We shall name her Gin." His velvet voice held a touch of affection while still holding the authority of a man of his status. Looking up at her mate she smiled and softly repeated the name as she gazed upon the child in her arms.

"Gin…."

Many Years Later

We find the InuYasha-Tachi , walking in the direction of another shard. "Oi wench! Are you sure that the shard is in this direction?" InuYasha was impatient to find the shard and consequently managed to once again make an ass out of himself. Kagome though accustomed to InuYasha's impudent mouth, simply kept walking while telling the impatient hanyou. "Yes InuYasha, the shard is just ahead" No sooner had the words left her mouth that a piercing roar shattered the peacefulness of the summers day. Each gave each other a startled look before running ahead.

Bursting into the clearing they were able to catch glimpse of a silver blur before a blinding light burst from an unknown source and subsided. After the light spots were cleared from their eyes, they realized the silver blur had been that of a youkai. Silver eyes stared apathetically at the group before she bent over and picked up two shards. Kagome was going to call out to the youkai not to pick up the tainted shards, but upon the demons touch the shards were cleansed not by miko power but her aura. This strange youkai had forced the evil out of the shard with out the need of miko powers.

The youkai glanced at the shards before tossing them to the group and walking away. InuYasha had effortlessly caught the shards and gave them to Kagome. The group was still enveloped in total silence, still in shock as to what had just transpired. "Well that was easier than expected" mumbled Kagome. 'I wonder why she didn't keep the shards? And how she knew it's what we were seeking?' The group was once again encased in silence as they headed west to the next shard. Kagome resumed her musings, as it was evident that no other conversations would be taking place. 'Maybe she didn't keep them because she's already powerful enough. After all she took care of that other youkai quick enough. When she was done there was nothing left but ash. If only InuYasha would think the same way' Kagome took a side long look at the formerly mentioned companion and let out a sigh.

'InuYasha…..' InuYasha was already really powerful so why did he think he needed to be a full fledge youkai? Kagome once again shook her head unable to understand his thinking. The day continued in this fashion of quiet musings until InuYasha announced that they would be, set up camp for the night.

Kagome stood on the crest of cliff over looking the valley below her. The night was cool and calm, the only light provided by the twinkling stars over head and the pale milky moon. It was times like these that she truly appreciated the sky here in Sengoku Jidai. In Tokyo the lights were to bright to even catch a glimpse of a single star let alone the vast numbers that lay before her now. She laid back on the grass that tickled the back of her neck , and gazed at the stars in awe.

The sight before this mortal girl was one to behold. The stars: numbering beyond numbering systems, and far beyond anyone's imagination. The dark inky blue sky; with wisps of the early evening sky weaving through it. Off-set by the brilliant contrast of the silvery stars. The world seemed at peace with the night breeze gently ruffling the trees leaves and the brilliant sky over head.

Elsewhere

Sitting in high in the branches of the tallest tree to be located in the forest, sat a youkai with her eyes trained on the same sky that Kagome was looking at. The light of the moon and stars made the youkai's silver eyes, seem even more so. Though she appeared to be looking at the brilliant night sky she was in-fact pondering her earlier actions. 'Why did I simply hand over the shards? Though they are of no use to me perhaps, I could have taken them back to…..' The demoness abruptly stood up cutting off her own thoughts. Leaping down from upper canopy, she landed lightly on her feet. 'No I won't contemplate such insignificant thoughts.' With that an expressionless mask was placed on her features before the demoness once again took off into the night.

Ok so how was that? This story is my outlet and I hope that it doesn't bore anyone to tears. Pairings I have decided are as such. InuXKik SessXKag MiroXSan OCXOC. Please review and feel free to make any helpful comments.

Translations: 

Youkai - Demon

Sengoku Jidai - Feudal Era

Hime - Princess

Tachi - suffix for a group I think

Gin - Silver

Just a note - Gin is an actual Japanese name. Not a common one, but one none the less.


	2. Pillar of Fire

Ok so here's chapter two! For some reason the first chapter was never posted, on the other hand my one-shot did and people liked it. So I'm happy! This might be a little short but, as skilled as I am it takes me sometime to form everything in my head. -p

The InuYasha group woke up, with the usual routines. Despite the fact they lay in the heart of sengoku jidia, the world seemed quiet and at peace. Collecting their belongings at a leisurely place, the group prepared to head back to Edo; The village that lay close to the bone eater's well and the old miko, Kaede. The road was peaceful and calming yet, something seemed strangely amiss. The group walked in silence in the shadow of the ominous feeling that loomed over them. Kagome had been staring off into the distance watching the storm clouds shift ever closer, when she realized that the blackness she saw was not storm clouds, but instead plumes of smoke billowing from the village.

Running as fast as they could, they reached the hill that over looked the village. Below hem lay the burning huts of the village while what looked to be a pillar of fire tore through the small settlement. Not wasting a second more, the group rushed off to help as much as possible. Upon reaching the edge of the village, they were surprised to see all the villagers safe and unharmed. Kagome scanning the crowd found the person whom she had been searching for.

"Kaede!" Kagome shouted to the old woman as she struggled through the crowd. As she reached her mentor Kagome's eyes wandered back to the burning village. "What's going on?"

Kaede's eyes swept the young girls confused features, not knowing how to explain the events happening before them. She herself barely even knew. "Honestly child I'm not sure, a young youkai wandered into the village, she seemed to be fighting something but then she started screaming for us to get out of the village….. And what you see before ye is the effect of the young demoness….The pillar ye se is what she has come to be." Kaede fell into silence at a loss for anything else to say.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kagome knew there had to be something they could do. They couldn't just let the village to the mercy of this rampaging youkai. "Nay child, this is an elemental youkai, I don't think there is anything we can do." Just as Kaede had finished her sentence, a familiar aura caught her attention. It was coming strait for them and fast….but whose was it? As if to answer her question a silver blur ran past them into the village. InuYasha had a quizzical look upon his face confirming her guess as to what or rather who the silver blur had been. It was the demoness from the day before.

Gin

She had been running through the forests exerting much of her pent up energy and had once again settled into the canopy of the trees. The sky had just began to turn into hues of ocean blue and lavender, she had settled in and decided that a short period of rest would do her no harm. Sending out a wave of youki to ensure her a peaceful rest, she laid her head back and closed sterling eyes to the world. She had been roused from her nap not by a challenging youkai but by something else. The sent alone was enough for her to jump for joy but the sent that accompanied it, sent panic coursing through her body. Every nerve was set off with alarm. Taking off as if hell was at her heels, she set off on her mission. In the back of her mind she vaguely was aware that she was headed toward the shard hunting group. Pushing that little piece of information aside, focused on her goal, her friend was in pain.

The tree's had blurred by and so had the shikon group but all with little concern, her goal was now insight. Before her lay a seen of destruction that would make most anyone, youkai or ningen, stop in awe and horror. Though, whoever said she was anyone? Inside the pillar of fire was her friend. An elemental youkai with a fiery temper, she was a fun person to be around with a spirit that was kind and gentle. The only thing that had ever set her off like this was after her parents had died. Back then just as now she would be the one to put a stop to it.

The pillar that was her friend had stopped moving as she stood before her friend in a stand off, bursts of flame erupted around her. The flame licked at her skin without effect. Using her speed that was superior to that of the person now engulfed in flames, she knocked her out with a quick blow to the head. Gathering her friend in her arms she watched as the flames dissipated into smoke exposing the full extent of the damage. It would take months for the villages to re-build she mentally noted. With a final glance to the villagers and shard hunters she took disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Kagome had sat atop the hill with the other villager's in fascination and a bit of envy at the demoness's courage. She hadn't even stopped to survey the village engulfed in flames, it seemed as if she hadn't even cared about the village set aflame but only of what had set it ablaze. Kagome watched in fascination and horror as the pillar of fire and the strange demoness were at a standoff but for only seconds. It was an amazing picture that she was sure never to forget. The seemingly unnatural beings one wreathed in flame and appearing to only be so, and a beautiful demoness facing off in the midst of an earthly hell burning at their feet and surrounding their very being. In motions to quick for her eyes the youkai had knocked out her opponent with out so much as drop of blood spilled.

There had been a resounding gasp through out the villagers as well as her self as the flames immediately disappeared. Leaving only wisps of smoke and the darkened ash's of the village remnants. Where the pillar of destructive fire once stood now instead stood the regal demoness held what appeared to be yet another amazing youkai. As the only one of the two able to survey the area did so Kagome took the time to study the two youkai.

The first that had wreaked so much havoc upon the small village was in sharp contrast with the one holding her. She looked to be the perfect image of flame, hues of red and orange wove there way through her hair. The contrast's of her hair blended nicely with her creamy yet browned skin, she looked to be the same size as the one that held her if not a bit taller, but she held an innocent look of youth that the other seemed to of lost. Cradled in, what she could only guess to be her friends arms, she seemed as though she were but a child. Her clothes matching that of her hair in hues of red fit snuggly about her figure, the edges of her fighting top were somewhat burnt by her rampage; as well as her skirt that had a unique shape with it's cut and sewing seemed girlish while at the same time formal.

The demoness they had encountered earlier, reminded her of Sesshoumaru in her stance and attitude, yet you could feel an odd feeling of calm about her when in her presence. Her hair was unlike that of InuYasha or Sesshoumaru's, it was silver but it did not have the whitish look that the two siblings had. It looked to be made of ribbons of dark metallic steel. Her eyes were the color of liquid sterling silver, making her dark tanned skin look all the more so. Her figure was lithe like that of a warrior, yet feminine all at the same time. She also wore a fighting top much as her friends that had simpler cuts yet fit snuggly against her curves; however she wore hakamas unlike her friend. Still if a running color theme her clothes had been made to reflect the color of her eyes. The suns rays making her have a urethral glow about her. As she cast a glance at the group she was surrounded by she vaguely noticed a single pale silver color stripe adorn each cheek.

Kagome had been so lost in her study of the two she almost missed the prickling sense of the jewel shard that seemed to be emanating from the fire youkai's shoulder. The silver youkai glanced up at the group of villagers and herself on the hill with piercing eyes, as Kagome was about to call out to her companions, the silver youkai whisked herself and comrade away in the blink of an eye.

Night Fall

The Inu-Tachi sat around the fire, numerous other fires were also lit around them. The entire village had made camp on the hill and re-building would begin tomorrow. The entire group had been musing over the strange youkai and what to do next and the usual occurrences of the night life with the group were well under way.

"HENATAI!" With a loud resounding smack and the 'thud' of hirakotsu hitting the houshi's head the group resumed its normal functions. "Damn, perverted monks" Sango murmured darkly. Kagome and the other parties laughed lightly at their friend's misfortune, while the monk lay on the ground twitching ever so often. Kagome stopped laughing and turned serious. "We'll have to go after them." She said in all seriousness.

Catching her friend's sudden change of moods Sango answered in a puzzled tone "Huh? Why's that Kagome?"

"Yea! Why chase after them! We have shards to find!" InuYasha ever the impatient one interjected before Kagome could answer her friends questions. Kagome in no mood to put up with InuYasha's idiocies promptly 'oswaried' him and went into further detail.

"Well _InuYasha_" Kagome's voice strained over her companions name "The fire youkai has a shard embedded in her arm. So we will be shard hunting." Kagome was happy to find out more about the two but she didn't think that fighting was the best way to do it. 'I hope that we can just get the shard without having to fight them' her eyes cast to the heavens with her wish in mind. She prepared for bed.

Ok well it turns out this one was just a smidge longer than the other one. Yeah! For me sorry if I went into too much detail with the two characters but I felt it necessary. These two chapters were mostly introductory. Now we'll start getting into the story line a bit more. My next date to update by is the 25 February.  Yep only a week and a half. Hope you enjoyed the chapters. Please review and give me any advice you think might help. And maybe you could read my one-shot? Well ja for now!


	3. Together and Understanding

Ok, I'm back and trying not to let my own emotions flow into the story. Oh and **I'm not updating till I get a f#cking review!** This story isn't that bad is it!

Day broke to an already bustling camp. The villager's as it were seemed to be optimist's when it came to rebuilding. They men were cutting down tree's and saplings, despite the cool breeze of the early morning you could see the tell tail signs of perspiration forming on their brow's. Where the previous village had stood the women had already removed the burnt leftovers of the village and were sweeping up the rest and gathering necessary tools to start over. Many of the villager's were planning for bigger or smaller hut's, doing which ever they saw fit. The general atmosphere was one of happiness though some were open about their dissatisfaction of having to rebuild again,

Rebuilding was common place in Sengoku Jidai, the huts were flimsy enough without the added storms and rampaging youkai. Though the villager's were fortunate this time to have nice spring weather to rebuild in, this is not always the case. Sometime if a house caves in because of the snow they would have to rebuild in the cold of winter. Later it would have to be modified because of structural swelling. The light spring breeze brought relief to the hard working villagers and the sent of a blossoming world to the nose's that could smell it. Sango and Miroku were busy chopping wood and InuYasha was even pitching in using his claws to shred the long trunks of the trees in to beam's that would be used in the structures of the house's. Kagome watched the scene with a warm heart, before her attention was once again diverted to the children she was put in charge of.

There were only a few children in the village, which was odd for this time of year, but looking at the laboring women she saw new additions that would be coming soon. Kagome kept a close eye on the little one's as they all played together, even her kit Shippou was interacting with them. It was amazing that in this warring era that ningen and youkai children could still play with each other. The children were playing tag leaving Kagome to sit in the shade of a young tree and contemplate her thoughts.

'It's weird' Kagome though absently as she fingered one of the flower's the children had given her. 'That this small little town of Edo will grow to be Tokyo… For all I know I could be sitting in the middle of what could be an intersection.' Kagome absentmindedly shook her head, that couldn't be right. She looked at the relative location to the well and mentally laid out her neighborhood. The shrine was quiet large, the buildings you see were only part of the vast expanse of garden's that was included in the shrine. Surrounding the shrine were a few blocks of house's were Eri and Yumi lived.

Kagome's blue eye's widened considerably as she realized where she now sat. A soft smile filtered it's way across Kagome's face as she recalled all the found memories of her childhood at the very place she now sat. Mentally she could see the where the play equipment would sit and she imagined the young village children playing in the park. She giggled as she remembered her father bringing her down to the park and pushing her in the swing. She closed her eyes as she felt the imaginary breeze send her hair flying past her face and the rush of falling back for her father to push her higher, her long black tress's clouding her view of the other children playing.

'One more time ottou-san!' She could hear her childish voice pleading for another push in the swing, as her father's rich voice complying but telling her firmly that after that they would have to head home. The tree whose shad she now resided in would grow into massive cherry tree instead of the young sapling it was now. She giggled as she watched the children dance about in the fields, not having a care in the world. This is how the day continued and later the village returned to the camp. Most of the frames had been put up and many would be finished the next day or the day after.

Sitting around the camp fire, the group casually chatted and relaxed after a long day of labor. Even Kagome was tired, no matter what anyone tells you watching children is hard work. A comfortable silence fell over the group, their eyes focused on the fire before them and everyone seemed to of suddenly remembered the fire youkai from the day before. They would have to pursue her eventually; if she did in fact have a jewel shard they could not just let her have it. InuYasha even high up in one of the tree's that surrounded the village watched the fire with interest. Noticing that his traveling companions thought's were centered on the same cause he nimbly jumped from his perch.

Kagome noticed the ruffle of fabric as InuYasha jumped from his tree, and looked up in time to see him landing on the ground. His red haori was fluttering in the breeze as though he had only jumped a few feet, though it was more to the liking of fifty. With everyone's attention on him he informed them that they would be leaving early the next morning. Everyone rolled out their sleeping bags and prepared for the next days journey. InuYasha watched his friends prepare for sleep before turning to jump into his tree. A sent on the breeze caught his attention and he froze, carefully sniffing the breeze. With out a second thought he leapt off in to the trees. Without much thought he told every one to stay where they were.

Sango and Miroku gave each other nervous glance's before their uneasy gazes fell upon Kagome's startled and slightly hurt form. Everyone even Kagome knew where he was going. Even if they didn't the glow of the soul stealer's above the tree line was a fairly good clue. Kagome continued to settle in for bed as if InuYasha hadn't run off to be with Kikyo. They settled down and Kagome patiently waited for everyone to drift off to sleep before she carefully made her way out of camp. She walked to the Goshinboku it's where InuYasha and Kikyo always met. In her heart she knew that the very sight of them together would crush her but maybe InuYasha would just tell Kikyo that……

'That what? ' Kagome slightly thought. 'That he love's me, when he so obviously loves another?' Kagome's eyes where prickling with tears. 'That's just like me, I start crying before I even know what's going on, I'm to damn emotional' She though bitterly, her emotion always her emotion's, that's what always landed her into trouble. It's what caused her so much pain. Though, her emotions had led her to many good things as well, so perhaps they were not as bad as they seemed.

Kagome's feet had carried her to the edge of the clearing and she watched with an already-knowing gaze. The scene before her unfolded like clock work, Kikyo would gaze blankly at InuYasha as he confessed his love for her and enveloped her in a hug; Kikyo would slowly relax into the hug and they would part with Kikyo questioning InuYasha's feeling's fore her. Kikyo would disappear into the night's sky leaving a silent InuYasha to ponder over her question. Kagome deftly wiped away tears that were running down her cheeks. Looking down at her hand she was slightly amazed that she was crying. Why though it was not as if she expected anything different to happen, right? With a slight pause in the clock work InuYasha's nose twitched as he turned to where she stood. Their eye's met in an understanding gaze, this is where the clock work stopped though, she wasn't going to run anymore. No she was tired of this game, she was tired of always having her heart broke. Instead of running back to the well she took a step towards InuYasha. Slowly their feet carried them to one another, she still had tears running down her face and he gently reached out and brushed them away with his thumb. She leaned in to his weathered hand, enjoying the feeling of warmth.

With a sigh Kagome pulled back from InuYasha's caress, her eye's normally bright blue were clouded with pain but she continued anyway. "InuYasha" her voice was soft and gentle even though she was pained at what had transpired. His gaze showed he hadn't been expecting her to be so understanding. Vaguely she wondered if she yelled too much at him, but shook such inconsequential thoughts from her head. "InuYasha, we can't continue this any farther. This end's tonight, I know how much you lover her and I wish you two the best of luck. I'll stay and collect the shards with you, if you so choose if not I'll return home and Kikyo can help you search for the shards." Even if her voice had sounded smooth and composed, Kagome was anything but, she didn't want to leave Sengoku Jidia. This place had become a second home, and all of her true friends were here.

With out hesitation InuYasha hugged a very stunned Kagome, returning his hug she smiled into his haori. She knew she could stay and that this was his way of saying thanks. Things would change now, he wouldn't have to sneak off and she'd have to grow used to seeing him with someone else. That's life though. Walking back to camp, a quote came back to her… 'If the world didn't suck, we'd all be in space' she smiled at the stupid little joke, but couldn't come up with where she'd heard it. She supposed it really didn't matter, she was just happy to fell better.

Ok that's it yeah you heard me that's it. Just a break up and some villager's but you know what? I'm discouraged I've written a lot in detail and beautifully and I haven't gotten even ONE review! I really don't care if it's so short. I don't! I'm NOT updating till I get a review!


	4. Childhood memories

I'm going through and fixing stuff so bear with me.

The Path Before Me

Chapter 4

* * *

Running through the forest, various shades of greens and brown's blurred passed her form. Cradled protectively in her arms; lay her dear childhood friend, though she had not seen her friend in many years, there seemed to be a separate power emanating from her. Miyo though powerful in her own right was not this strong; no matter how the time had passed.

This was not the time for such ponderings though; she mentally shook the thoughts from her head as she proceeded to run from the scene of disaster behind her. The village had been close to totaled and she did not want any vengeful villager's to pester her. The huts would have been easy enough to rebuild but the crops would not fully recover.

She headed towards her secret hiding spot. It had been hidden by someone with powerful magic and so had remained untouched in its natural beauty. Though not terribly far from the village, she would be free intrusion's, villager's or otherwise. Arriving at her chosen destination, she made her friend comfortable, as she showed no signs of waking just yet.

She surveyed the area just to ensure nothing had changed since her last visit, was not especially surprised that nothing had changed. After passing the barrier, you wouldn't know it at first. The forest continued for a good quarter of a mile before dispersing into a beautiful clearing, she had yet to discover how vast the small paradise was but she though it had to be a decent size. The clearing held a small, uncluttered variety of flowers, the like she had never seen before entering the beautiful oasis. Weaving its way through the intricate flowers was a serene pond. The pond brushed up against a wall of rough stone, flowing quietly into the pond was a spout of water that ran gracefully over the stone.

Leaping up on to a boulder that rested against the stone of the cliff wall, she made herself comfortable for the wait. Miyo was would normally recover from such a blow in a short time, but with as much youki that she had exerted she was sure to be out for the next few hours. She laid back and closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

Flash back

The warm sun of late summer made her happy, as she ran through the fields. Her mother complained of the heat, scolding her for bothering her in what she had called 'unbearable heat'. She didn't get it though, everyone seemed to be so tired and blamed it on the heat yet she thought it was beautiful. Shrugging off the thoughts of the adults she merrily ran on picking random flowers and jumping after butterflies.

A long chase had ensued after one particular butterfly. It had caught her attention after she had seen the brilliant purple and accents of red and black that speckled its wings. It now sat on a fallen log and she was currently sitting in a thick clump of grass reading her self to pounce. Seeing the butterfly's wings relax she leapt at her opportunity to capture the enigma. Her goal was insight the butterfly would have no where to go, and then she looked up and realized she was not the only one that was pouncing.

A dull thud and two swishes of grass was the end result of the meeting. The sought after butterfly flew away from the pair that had unwittingly jumped at the same time. She had watched as the butterfly flew away, completely unaffected as she sat rubbing her sore head. Deciding that her hunt was over she decided to investigate the source of interference. She made her way over to the log and peered over it, and was met with a pair of fire red eyes. Instinctively she jumped back with surprise, as did the owner of the eyes. Now that both were standing they had a clear view of one another.

The girl that had foiled her plan's looked to be her age, though she was a bit taller than her self. Most every one was though, she was short compared to most kids her age but she could always hide better so she really didn't mind. Focusing on the girl again she noticed that she was dressed in all red, though her clothes looked to be duplicates of hers only in red. Her hair was pulled into pigtails, and she was fidgeting with a necklace around her neck.

"Who are you?" She had asked as boldly as she could. She straitened her posture and tried to look as her father told her when meeting strangers. He said she had to look….it started with an 'I'….in something.

Apparently it worked because the girl kind of shrunk and answered in a really soft voice that was so quiet that I couldn't even hear her. So I told her to speak up and she just curled up tighter and looked ready to cry. I decided that daddy's way was scaring her and just decided to be me.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I was just doing what my dad told me to do when I meet strangers." She was cautiously approaching the other girl, trying not to further upset her. "What's your name?"

This seemed to make the girl happy and she promptly replied "Mimi" I looked at her kind of funny and decided to try again. "I know you are you, but what's your name?" I was once again met with the same response and so finally I had it. "What do your parent's call you then?"

Finally she seemed to understand what I was asking and slowly replied. "Watashi wa name Miyo desu" I smiled as I had finally made head way. Deciding it was only polite for me to do the same. "Watashi wa name Gin des."

She smiled and said that my name matched my hair and eyes. I laughed softly and said that's why my name was Gin.

End Flash back

Opening one eye she glanced at her friend, with a small smile gracing her features. That's how they had first met, they'd become fast friends later you would rarely if ever see one without the other. Some even came to believe that she and Miyo were sister's. They had been through everything together; she had been there when her father and mother had died. They had been ambushed and murdered leaving her and her brother Akito to calm her. In the end Akito had distracted her while she had knocked her out.

The thought of Akito made her sad, they would have been a good pair but fate had been against them. Her sterling silver eyes clouded to pewter, as painful memories resurfaced. She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts as her friend began to wake up. Miyo always did that though, she always brought her away from locking herself within her own mind.

In a flash she was beside her friend helping her sit up. She groaned with protest but gratefully took the bowl of water that she handed her. Gin gazed upon her friend with sympathetic eyes, coming out of a rampage was often painful. Your entire body felt like you'd pulled every muscle in you entire being, definitely not fun. The feeling of the second power suddenly came over her again, looking over her friend she noticed a glow of sorts coming from her shoulder blade. Acting as though she were rubbing her back she removed the shimmering object without Ayame noticing. It was barely below the skin, and with her entire body in pain she wouldn't of noticed anyway.

Stroking her back she helped her friend lay down again. She looked over her friend and noticed that aside from her singed clothes she had wounds that were not self inflicted. Concerned silver met liquid fire with and unspoken question. She could tell that Miyo was having a hard time staying awake but was eager for some answers.

"Naraku…." The name was nothing but a whisper that carried on the wind to her ears, but she heard it. Closing her eyes Miyo fell into unconsciousness.

Naraku? Who was Naraku? If Naraku did this to her he would die by her hands, the reason would not matter only that justice would be done. The Tama-tachi would be looking for her with this jewel shard, perhaps they would know of this Naraku. Information for a shard seemed fair enough.

With the knowledge her friend would be out for some time Gin ran through the barrier and away from it for a small distance. Situating her self high in the trees and unable to be seen by anyone, she patiently waited. It had been two days since the incident surely they'd have begun their search by now.

Focusing all her sense's on the jewel shard she found its energy signal and stored it in memory. Testing to see if she had it down she stretched her sense's and was able to find a cluster of shards not far off. She could only hope that it was the tama-tachi. She noticed the shift in the direction of the cluster. They were headed for her now, they'd be here shortly.

Ok that last part might be a little confusing ne? People have aura's and objects have energy signals. She's able to find that energy signal only she can only feel the location but only when she try's to find the energy signal. Kinda like Kagome but not. Well Hopefully I get at least four more reviews cause otherwise no updates I figure one for each chapter won't kill you guys. Well Ja Ne!


	5. Musings

Ok well I desided to do a short update cause it's pretty damn obvious that I'm not gonna get the four reviews I asked for….. Growl.

Running to the edge of the clearing, she looked over the surroundings to make sure everything was secure. Despite the barrier surrounding the place to ensure safety, her years of wandering Sengoku Jidia would not allow her to do otherwise. Seeing everything was fine she took off out of the barrier and towards the Tama-tachi.

Not too far away

The mornings events had been quiet, no one really spoke. Sango and Miroku looked between InuYasha and Kagome. Both had come into the clearing together without so much as a word. They had each gone to their respective places and gone to sleep. They both silently wondered if perhaps the two had made peace. Yet still they were curious to know how.

The next morning InuYasha had woken them early and they had set off in the direction in which they had seen the two strange youkai disappear to. They only noises to disrupt this eerie calm had been Miroku's antics and Shippou's occasional childish questions.

Kagome and InuYasha were both deep in thought though still alert of their surroundings yet the glaze over their eyes showed a disconnect with reality. InuYasha's thoughts centered around the new development that had occurred. He was elated yet he felt as though he had lost something, but this was for the better….right?

Kagome rather than being terribly upset felt better than she had in a long time. Though this was why she was in a daze, shouldn't she be upset or at least sad to give up? If so why did she feel so happy? Yea it was great not to have to think about it anymore but still… "Huh?" Kagome looked up and instantly knew the feeling that had bombarded her sense's. The group stopped as the simultaneously realized that Kagome was no longer with them but standing stock still behind them.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she always did. Kagome stopped focusing on the jewel shard and realized how much of a rut she and her friends were in. ' Wow, we really have to try doing something else for a change.' She looked at them smiled and started walking to her left and simply said. " The jewel shard just popped out of nowhere, kind of startled me." The other's looked at her with slight amazement. She had never been so non chalent about sensing a shard that was close. She looked back at her friends and asked if they were coming.

The group stumbled out of their stupor and fallowed Kagome. The entire group didn't seem to mind that they were headed towards a jewel shard as if they were on a noon day stroll, but if Kagome didn't sense any ill will from the shard there was no need to barge in as though there was.

Yea, it's short but hell i'm busy and come on... I asked for four and got two reviews.. which i'm grateful for...don't worry my next update should be it's usual length regardless of review responce.


	6. Information and the night

Aight before anyone starts chewing me for not updating in such a long time, you guys have no idea what's been happening round here. It's been crazy with everything, I don't think ya'll really have the time for me to explain but at least it's summer and I'm finally able to update so be happy ne?

The creek glistened in the noon day sun, the breeze gentle breaths tickled the water just enough to send beans if the reflections from the water dancing around the surrounding trees. It seemed as though in this one spot was peace through out the chaotic feudal era. With a glint of silver the waters surface was disturbed sending the reflections of the dancing wildly about. Soon the water calmed though dancing still it returned to it's peace, yet that would not be the case for others…

The world of the barrier had flown by her in a blink of and eye, she past a good distance of the wilds of sengoku jidia to come to a spot located relatively close to the tama-tachi. The sudden appearance of the shikon shard had apparently caught the attention of the miko as the group had started towards her after a brief pause.

She wanted answers and they wanted the shards, it should be a simple enough exchange. Though the hanyou might prove to be hot tempered as the usual from the few times she had met them he seemed to go off with no or little provocation. The miko was approaching herself with leisure, The miko seemed to have improved over the last few weeks with her skills, yet there was no apparent cause. She was now able to tell whether or not the holder of the shard was hostile she was to say the least mildly surprised.

In the positioning of the field she was opposite of their approaching bodies. Rather than look around the miko met her gaze with out hesitation or confusion. She had known where she was the entire time. A brief thought crossed her mind but she simple made a mental note to see if he was in the area. With a simple nod and approving acknowledgment she stood and leapt from her perch. The hanyou visably tensed and a look of confusion crossed his face as she landed on the ground.

She almost chuckled knowing why he was confused, she had made absolutely no sound upon landing and most of even the most skilled demons made some noise. However not she; she and a few close friends had been taught much better, but this was of little consequence to her at the moment. She had bigger issues to deal with at the moment.

"You seek the Shikon Shard, no?" Her voice was calm and even with the air and grace of… what she used to be.

Kagome was in silent aw, of the demoness before her. Her voice has surprised her, she would of thought it to be rougher with her life style and fighting abilities. She quickly got over it and was poised to answer when a very rash hanyou beat her to it.

"Yea, so you better hand over that shard or face the wrath of my Tessiaga!" InuYasha's voice was brash and rough as par usual. The silver haired demoness raised and elegant eyebrow and I could have sworn I saw the corner of her lips twitch in what could be repressed laughter. Realizing I wasn't mistaken I struggled to keep my own laughter at bay.

"Yes, we're a group trying to piece the shattered Tama back to its original form." As best I could I kept my voice at a negotiative tone though due to my previous predicament it was a bit brighter than planned. " I would hope that you will had over the shard peacefully, for if possible we would prefer to attain the shard without violence."

I could have sworn I heard InuYasha mutter 'Speak for yourself' but I brushed it off. Apparently I was not the only one who heard him as while her tone remained the same it seemed to hold an idle amusement. "Indeed…All in good time miko, first I require some answers."

"Why should we answer your questions?" InuYasha's rough voice once again inquired. Her sterling silver eyes seemed to darken at the question as she answered. "I've had some very pressing matters come to my attention and I am in need of information in order to resolve these matters." Her tone had chilled slightly, and sensing we did not want to get on her bad side I decided to speak before InuYasha did something we'd all regret.

"If it will acquire us the shard in peace, we'll answer your questions." I glanced back at Sango, Miroku and Shippou as they had been quiet for some time and was assured they were still there. They gave her an approving nod, so she in turn nodded to the demoness for her to continue.

"Do you know of a man or youkai named Naraku?" Her eyes which had been dark before now took the appearance of a katana glinting in the light. Her eyes were focused on them looking for any signs of distrust in their body language.

The Tama-Tachi visibly tensed, their auras dark with sorrow, pain and hatred. The clearing was silent even the wild life seemed to of stilled at the mention of Naraku. The sound of the hanyou growling reached her ears, and even the young miko whom showed such compassion for others tightened her petite fists at her sides. 'Jackpot' with that she waited for some one to spill forth their knowledge.

The taijia was the first to speak forth. "Naraku is a filthy bastard of a hanyou that never sullies his own hands with his dirty deeds. He is our mortal enemy and if it's the last thing we do we are going to complete the Tama and destroy that cowardly bastard." As the taijia had spoken her words the groups eyes lit as a whole, determined to fight and die for this cause. Their very aura's seemed to speak of some injustice done to them by this person and now I found myselfhaving something incommon with them.

"Do you have any clue to his where-abouts?" If she was to justify her friends pain she'd need his location. The young miko looked at me with saddened eyes and I knew the answer without being answered. With a grace an ease all her own she flicked the shard to the young Miko and was surprised when she caught it. Her eyes widened a fraction of and inch though her hanyou companion was a bit more obvious with his surprise with his slacked jaw. Yes, it would appear that she would defiantly have to pay a visit to her old friend. The girl was training, she was glad the young miko was developing, she was just curious as to with whom.

She gave the group a curt nod and was off into the trees, she travled a few miles along the barrier before she actually entered. She didn't wish anyone to know of this paradise, so she was careful to make sure no one fallowed her. Arriving back at the clearing she saw Miyo still sleeping, the majority of her wounds were now healed and she appeared to be just regaining her strength now. Jumping up in to the canopy she settled down and waited.

The world was at peace as the Tachi bedded for the night. Earleir in the night InuYasha had gone off to Kikyou though after there was no tense silence as per usual. Kagome was fine with the latest development and that was fine with the rest of the group. With Kagome at peace with the pair it had actually lessened the stress put on the group nearly every week.

Through watchful eyes she watched as Sango, Miroku and Shippou driffted off to sleep. Her catching the shard had caused a bit of a stir but she had passed it off as luck. Assured by their slowed heartbeats and irregular breathing she set a barriar around her traveling companions to ensure them a peaceful rest. She however had other matters that needed attendeing to. Kagome looked back once more at er freinds before seting off in to the forest knowing the spot she seeked with out ever having been there.

The night was cool and calm the earlier days heat caused dew to from in the eavning as the tempetures had dropped. The dew glistened on the bark of the trees and the leaves. The moons beans floated to the earth and would catch the dropplets luminosity, crating a world unlike any other. Through the mystic shadowed light walked a young gril who seemed to cary a diffrent glow from that of the moons shimmers. Fireflies drifted about her and in her wake giving her the appearence of a godess, wandering the night time enchantment.

Amber eyes watched the moving fable before him, the world seemed ereathral with the moons rays and yet her beauty still seemed that of something greater. The prophacy ran through his head which caused a frown to come to his features. The effect of the moonlight was now lost on him, rality had crushed his fantasy. The prophacy was the reason she had needed to be trained, the reason why he had approched her in a night much like tonight and made a bargain with a ningen.

Kagome reached her known yet unknown destination and scanned the area with her eyes and developing miko abilities, seeing she was alone she walked out in the open and towards the small spring that lay before her. She sat on a rock near the waters edge and got into the meditative pose that he had taught her and began gathering her energy for tonights training session. She sat there for sometime and eventually lost herself in her meditation thinking of nothing more than her meditation. Abruptly she was brought out of her meditation when she got a very familiar feeling of a blade to her throat. She mentally cursed herself for not putting up a barrier like he had instructed but soon but her self loathing aside,Her saphire blue eyes snapped to the person who's blade currently resided on her throat.

She let out an unknown held breath when her eyes made contact with the owner of the sword. " Oh hello,..."

Cliffy funess ne? So any guess's to who it is? I'll update when I can no gaurentees on the length but i'll uptade ne?


	7. Melding Into Shadow

Ok well as I sit here and listen to my friend write his own story I've decided to update my own. So here's yet another update.

"Oh, hello Sesshoumaru." Kagome's voice was calm and even, her fear fleeting from her person, nearly vanishing as soon as her sapphire eyes had made contact with amber. His demeanor was unaffected by her unusual calmness in the situation, as both were accustomed to such situations between themselves.

"You left yourself vulnerable" It was cold and callous but true. The girl would have to be taught to better protect herself. These mistakes would not be tolerated if she were to make it through the final battle. His information had come through the council when the council had called a meeting under the most enigmatic nature. The information had led him to his circumstances today.

Instead of taking offence to the tai-youkai she instead gave him a bright smile before standing up to face him. With liquid motion Sesshoumaru threw Kagome a sword that he had brought with him concealed in his robes. She easily caught the sword and inspected it before drawing it from it's sheath with well practiced motions. After she inspected the blade with a sort of awe, she melded into a fighting stance and waited.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the girl and her confidant nature. They had only trained for but a few days with swords and it would seem she thought herself confidant to take him on. Sesshoumaru started his attack with one thing in mind…'Bad move little girl'

Hidden Paradise

Miyo had awoken about an hour ago and had gratefully accepted water and food. Her body was close to being fully healed though she was still sore. After a brief conversation they had fallen into a tense silence. Miyo sat at the base of a near-by tree while Gin sat perched on the top branch of a tree opposite the clearing.

Gin sat and watched her... friend and noted any changes that had occurred over the years. Her face had slimed into one of a young woman and she was slightly taller. She didn't seem to be the buoyant awkward teen she had left her. Though her body had matured the look in her eyes still looked as they had. Her recent trauma had apparently had some effect as she was still silent but her eyes told of a prior life that was sheltered.

Her life was sheltered, that didn't mean she was an ignorant fool. This girl had seen her share of battles. Gin was positive that she'd been through more emotional battles than physical though. Barely noticeable to the eye Gin cringed, much to her regret she had only added to the numerous battles that she had fallen in to.

Her gaze softened and to the trained eye remorse was seen, the pair hadn't always been as they were. The were at one time inseparable and that was their down fall, though she had the feeling that Miyo still blamed her for the entire thing. The entire thing being their friend ship and the people they had become as a result.

She remembered that before they had met she had been fearful of any wrong doings but over the next few years her inner self merged with her outer self. To her Miyo had been the spunk and the ambition, she had been the wit and the courage with the proper encouragement. Miyo like wise had acted as though she could be a bad girl, Gin was the opposite she merely thought of such things but had not let on of her private thoughts.

Together they had been the undoing of each other; Miyo was the inspiration she the wit to make the right moves to get away with everything. She herself had been mature when they met and constantly matured after Miyo though was not the same she had dealt with things in an adolescent fashion, so in the end they had went their separate ways in a clash of their differences they had not had the time to mend what had always been.

Gin scented the air to find a welcome distraction, and another scent that was almost a solid confirmation. She stood atop her tree but hesitated before leaving to taunt her dear friend.

"Miyo, will you be ok for a bit?" her head tuned to her friend but was surprised to see Miyo's fiery eyes already directed at her. Miyo nodded her head and with that she was off. Leaving the still meditative Miyo to contemplative what had happened all those years ago.

Back with Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Two urethral figures sat crouched on opposite sides of the field. The moon's rays making each of the figures looking as though they themselves glowed of their own lights. Both figures were panting heavily, and finding a grudging respect for the other. The one with shining silvery white hair because the other had lasted so long, and grudgingly noting their skills had improved much. The other ebony haired figure that the tai-youkai before her hadn't fallen to her ever growing miko powers and that the hanyou she traveled with hadn't fallen to his hand yet.

Their weapons up in defense should the other suddenly attack. Kagome was barely holding out against Sesshoumaru but she managed, her heart beat was going a mile a minute and she knew that she if she were to win she'd have to do it soon or she'd collapse from shear exhaustion. Sapphire locked with Amber and the battle continued. The second Kagome blinked Sesshoumaru had launched, and as all youkai seem to have the ability to float long distances at any speed the next time he landed was after their swords had met.

Kagome could feel her mussels weakening and her reflex's slowing, digging deep she pulled her miko powers forth and fuelled them into her sword. The next hit that Tokijin made with her sword lit the area with sparks of the energy that clashed. Forming a disk and sending it at Sesshoumaru she watched as he easily dodged the spherical object.

Sesshoumaru sensed Kagome's distressed condition and made a lunge at her once again miko and youkai energy clashed in a blinding light, both opponents were locked neither being pushed away. Kagome summoned forth the last of her miko energy to send Sesshoumaru back only a few steps. Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least but he went back into a stance only to be blown backwards by Kagome's trap. His eyes widened in realization, Kagome's orb was never meant to hit him, it had been a mine. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru fell into her trap with perfect grace. In movements to fast for the human eye Kagome had Sesshoumaru pinned against a tree with the tip of her sword at his neck.

"I win." Her voice was dry and course due to her previous exertions. Sesshoumaru gave a 'hump' in grudging agreement. Kagome sheathed her sword and gave Sesshoumaru a wiry grin. "Not bad for a ningen, ne?"

"Indeed…" Sesshoumaru noted that while Kagome was exhausted she was not so far gone as not to engage in harmless banter. He noted her rapidly growing skills and the advantages of InuYasha being an inadequate protector. As such she would be forced to practice the skills he taught her nightly, thanks to his dim-witted brother.

The second after he had replied to Kagome's banter the clearing was filled with sparks as his sword made contact with an unknown opponent. Sesshoumaru had not sensed the intruder till milliseconds before their swords had met. Exchanging blows with the unknown attacker he sniffed the air for a scent and was inwardly shocked to find none. While still keeping up his attacks he studied the figure before him. The race and sex of the attacker was unknown concealed by a cape and hood that seemed to never unveil the attacker's physical appearance.

Sesshoumaru let out an almost undetectable growl deciding it was time to stop this unknown attacker, with a quick mumble of words the attacker was encased in a barrier. Assured that this unknown being could no longer pose a threat he approached said barrier. The figure stood still, still concealed in perfect enigmatic concealment, though the figures gaze seemed to be fixed on him.

He carefully watched as a gloved hand drew a sword, a thought crossed his mind, was it not plausible that this was an assassin sent to kill him? The thought though was quickly dismissed, he was the ruler of the lands through power and fear he had maintained his stature. He once read in a book that these means of reigning would ensure an empire that would last eternity and that had yet to be proven wrong. His kingdom still stood after many centuries in all it's glory.

His thoughts were quickly put back into focus on the cloaked figure, as he raised his sword up and slashed at a precise and unwavering angle as though they had done it many times over. Sesshoumaru at first scoffed at the though of his barrier being brought down by a single blow, his thoughts were put to a grinding halt as he watched his barrier crumble. His momentary hesitation in going to a defensive stance was more than enough time for the cloaked figure to spring.

Sesshoumaru let out a reluctant 'oof' as he felt the bark of a tree grind in to his back for the second time this evening. The figure had one hand holding him in place by his collar bone and the other held their sword, whose tip rested lightly against his neck.

"Sesshoumaru !" The young miko who had watched all that transpired now choose to call out to her friend and instructor. His gaze briefly flicked to the miko before gazing at the hooded figure. A light chuckle reached his ears ad his eyes widened their fraction in recognition.

The hooded figure seeing Sesshoumaru's eyes widen gave a small laugh before shaking off their hood. Where the blackness of the hood once existed was now illuminated by pristine silver, glowing in the moon's rays. Liquid Silver eyes held tints of amusements as Gin addressed her old childhood friend. "Surprised to see me Sesshoumaru?"

Gin stepped back and sheathed her sword, allowing Sesshoumaru movement as the young miko came running towards the pair. As she reached the pair she was panting still tired from her previous activities. Kagome gained her breath before looking at the mysterious figure that attacked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome straitened her posture and looked at the stranger only to have her breath hitch in her throat. "It's you..." Her voice was soft but held a great deal of surprise. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised in suspicion, and his focus was once again directed at his old friend with a questioning air.

"We've met on a few occasions due to those infernal Shikon fragments. Once in exchange for information, Another when Miyo went into transformation," Where she had bee staring at the forest her eyes flicked to Sesshoumaru, only to see the faintest surprise in his eyes." The first time after a rouge youkai attacked me thinking I had fragments of the jewel, where I left the vanquished youkai's shards in your young miko's hands."

Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance and turned to said miko. "You're free to go back to your companions now, our training for tonight is finished." With that he turned to Gin and thought the matter of Kagome was finished. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't I even get an explanation!" Kagome's indignant cry made each of the stoic youkai want to cringe but both refrained.

Sesshoumaru stood profile to both females though his eyes were trained on Kagome, you've met her before what else need to be explained?" His annoyance was growing but perhaps for once there really was some reason for her agitation. "Well I'd like to know how you two know each other, hell even her name would be nice!" Sesshoumaru once again gave Gin a questioning stare.

"I'm not what I used to be, I had no obligation to introduce myself. I no longer refer to myself in third person as you seem to be so fond of doing." With a dismissive glance she looked back at the stars before letting a small sigh escape her lips. Leveling her head to the ground she crossed the space of the clearing of half it's distance so as to give the miko a better view of herself. "Watashi wa name gin desu" Kagome surprised at the formality of her words thought it only right she do the same. "Watashi wa name Kagome desu". Glancing back at Sesshoumaru, silver sparked with amber in a familiar stare. "We will talk later." With that Gin gave a small nod to Kagome before leaping up into the tree's.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both watched as Gin disappeared in the midst of the forestry. "So how do you know each other?" Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko, her question was innocent enough yet, some things could not be reviled. "It is not of importance." Turning his back to her he was prepared to leave her to her friends care.

To say Kagome was absolutely baffled was an understatement. These two beings seemed so a like but at the same time they didn't. She couldn't put her finger on it but something told her that their was something beneath the surface that needed to be brought to light. She watched as Sesshoumaru melded into the shadows and let out a sigh, she knew that figuring out exactly what they were hiding was going to be hard, but somehow she'd do it. With a final glance at the seemingly enchanted clearing she turned and melted into the forest like the two before her to head back for a few meager hours of sleep before the dawn.


	8. Dreaming Of A New Dawn

Ok this might be slightly angst cause of my mood. So any way here is an update of sorts. Sorry about all the mistakes before so heré's eight again, only slightly better.

Kagome had long since returned to camp and had lain down for the night but to no avail, her mind somehow had begun to settle on more depressing thoughts. Ones of loneliness and despair, in the face, of what she thought to be, bitter truths. She was alone, surrounded by her friends yes, but yet she had none to confide in when the darkness preyed on her ill begotten fears. Her mind had always lingered to this subject on nights like the one she was currently witness to.

Her friends all had someone to turn to in their times of need. InuYasha had Kikyo; Sango had Miroku, though the two would be hard pressed to admit it. Shippou was still a kit and didn't have need for such thoughts but even still there was Kilala, Sesshoumaru was alone but what of the demoness named Gin? Even if Sesshoumaru and Gin weren't together, the only chance of her to be with him was if she were to be a youkai.

Kagome's burdened eyes turned skyward, though her body was weary from her travels and training her mind was unable to rest in light of such painful truths. She shifted in her sleeping bag filling the empty night briefly with the sound of ruffling nylon. Her eyes skyward were met with the beauty of the sengoku jidia night. Hundreds of years before the lights of cities would blacken out the shimmering stars, they shone like glitter in the sunlight, holding an air of wonder and aw to their beauty.

The stars seemed to fall from the sky and dance around her as she fell into slumber. Her lids fell to the call of peaceful slumber. Her troubles seemed to melt at the gentle caress of the lights that swirled around her, the gentle breeze soothed her muscles.

As the world before her dimmed out another came into her night time visions. Before her was the place where they had camped, but her friends and things were vacant and the night sky was replaced by the brilliant sun.

The warmth that filled her, made Kagome smile. Truly smile, the feeling was great to Kagome, It sempt as though it had been ages since she had truly smiled. Kagome observed her surroundings though familiar, with a new light.

She was startled when she realized that she wasn't alone. Spinning around she was met with a smiling face. She instantly let her guard down, though Sesshoumaru would have killed her for it, she sensed no ill will from this being so she would not act in a defensive manner until proven other wise.

"Hello, Kagome." The woman's voice was pleasant and calm. Her eyes were the color of honey, and made her refined features light up with the warmth of a mother.

"Hello, um... Who are you?" She tried to keep her voice even and strong but instead it came out soft and shy. The woman who appeared to be in her early thirties, chuckled good-naturedly. Kagome took in the woman's appearance.

She was just slightly taller than herself and she reminded Kagome candidly of a ray of golden sunshine. Her Kimono was simple but the designs and color was reflected in the suns light with warmth and beauty. Her hair was held in place with simple hair sticks. The style allowed her hair some movement and tendrils of her golden brown hair fell in just the right places.

"My name is not of importance, however you could call me a protector of sorts." She smiled gently. She sat herself under a nearby tree and motioned for Kagome to do the same. "Kagome what is it that you hope to accomplish on this journey you've embarked on?" Her eyes were distanced but her voice told of awareness.

Kagome looked out at the clearing and thought for a moment. " I want my friends to find peace and be happy. If I fix the Shikon no Tama, and rid the world of Naraku, they'll be on their way to being able to move on and be happy." The woman beside her nodded and made and approving noise. "What will you do after you've accomplished your goals ?" Her honey eyes were now trained on her with a sense of curiosity.

"I don't know honestly. Lately when I think of that my thoughts lead me to less desirable thoughts." Kagome smiled her smile that she always did when she was pained. The woman smiled sadly at Kagome. "Your face would lead me to believe that you're happy but your eyes tell of great sadness. "

Kagome gave a sad laugh. "They say that, the eyes are the windows of the soul." Silence passed between the two. The breeze swirled around picking up the stray grass and make circle around the clearing. "You realize you won't survive the upcoming battle if you're human." The woman next to her seemed to dim. Though Kagome couldn't understand why.

"I know." The woman turned to look at Kagome but her gaze was turned skyward. The sky was reflected in Kagome's eyes only enhanced her natural blue. _I know, that I wouldn't survive. That's why I could never think of what happens after the battle. _

_Sesshomaru's been training me, though he doesn't show it the prophecy he spoke of concerns him. He said it would take a great amount of energy and power to do this so we would have to strengthen me. Though the moment he told me I knew the out come. _

Kagome brought her gaze from the blue sky and met evenly and calmly with the guardians. "I've known for some time and I'm prepared to make that sacrifice for my friends." The woman studied Kagome, her soul was always pure but this child was no longer so. Her demeanor spoke of age and wisdom, though but a child in the eyes of any being she had the experience and knowledge of an elder.

"That's what we wanted to hear." The world before Kagome began to disappear. She was falling away from the picture in front of her. As she lost sight of the haven before her and into the abyss of sleep she heard the whispered words of the woman who had been with her.

_"We give you the gifts to fulfill your destiny, and bear the fruits of it as well, my daughter."_

Elsewhere

Gin sat placidly on the edge of the cliff. Miyo and herself had said their parting words. She was unsure of where Miyo had gone to, most likely to her mothers but she wasn't sure. She was surprised at Miyo's complacent behavior, last time they had met was when Miyo had challenged her when she had developed interest in one of Miyo's many flirts. She had instantly been furious, and the tentative relation ship they had built crumbled like a dry leaf.

She wished things had turned out better, perhaps it still could but for now she let the subject be. Miyo and Sato we're her earlier friends both were part of the royal families. She wondered what had happened all those years ago. Miyo had forbade her from contacting her brother Akito the last time they had spoke as well. That was only a lunar cycle before the one person she thought she could trust turned on her. Only solidifying her thoughts on people as a general manner of speaking.

Kunico, she had been th last of her friends. She had often called her Kin. It was a play off of the stark contrast between Kunico and herself, so different. One day Kin seemingly had a problem with everything that made herself up and didn't speak to her since. After that she had returned to what she had once been before Miyo, before any of them. Kin had been the final push, she had locked herself away. Now she was not much different than Sesshomaru, forever fated to trust no one and roam the lands opposed by only the mindless weak lower class youkai.

She smirked at Kin's words, her comment on her disregard for anyone, always assuming she was better than others. She knew of her problems as she does now. It's what made her who she is and was...She had only proven her right. Memories came flooding back along with the traces of the emotions that she had felt so strongly at the time. She quickly put any thoughts of her old friends behind her, and stared out at sky.

At this point she realized that Sesshomaru had been standing behind her for some time. She turned her head to look back and acknowledge him. Their eyes locked and silence reigned over them.

I watched one of my only childhood friends turn to face the sky again, I knew where her thought lay, I had not missed the faint scent of Miyo clinging to her. "How is Miyo fairing?" I saw her stiffen slightly and wondered if perhaps she still had open wounds, emotionally speaking. "She's alive, and bitter as always." Dully I noted that she and I had become more of the same. "What of Sato, Kin and Akito? They'll be needed in the battle ahead."

Gin rose to her feet noiselessly, her posture straitened and her demeanor became frigid. "I've not seen them." If it was possible her tone rivaled my own. I gave out a slight sigh, she wouldn't like it but she'd have to face them sooner or later and I told her as much. She turned her back to me once again before bidding me a goodnight and taking to the air.

Sesshomaru turned to the darkened woods and faded into them despite his brilliant white haori. His last though concerning his old friend, was the others had forgotten what they had lost. Undying loyalty is something that isn't found often and no less than one of them had thrown it to the wind without concern. Even with the ill will between them he knew she'd still die for them. The two stoic figures going there separate ways to try and put their haunting past's behind them.

Well hows that? Now PLEASE, I BEG of you PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. An Author Begging

Wow, I finally have my own laptop! I'm so happy now do you know what would make me really happy? If you people Reviewed! Come on Anyone? Either let me know the story tanks and needs to be deleted or tell me if you want me to continue! Please!


	10. Akito and The Family

Ok here goes another chapter maybe I'll get some reviews? No I didn't think so either...

The fog and mist surrounded the area like a blanketing fog.. Tree's were no more than faintly darker spot in the mist. Ice Blue eyes reflected the mist making them opalescent. His pointed ears listening for any sound to penetrate the dense fog. It had been a week since he had last seen his sister, though she was capable he was beginning to worry about her. For some time now it had been just the two of them. The group they once belonged in disbanded many years ago.

Time for the two was spent amongst each others presence and finding odd missions to assign themselves. Miyo otherwise known as Mimi was a daughter to the King though she had been outcast from her family his death had hit her hard. And their mother's as well, Ai had been his adopted mother, in an attack he had been orphaned. Her mother had taken him in and his biological father came back into his life as well. During the time of the group they had made it through all now they were to each their own.

Which brought Akito back to his main concern. In an attack by those he and his sister didn't know; a swirl of Miasma had lifted and taken his sister from him. Leaving him to finish the unprovoked battle. Her life force was still strong, he could feel it. Though they were not biologically related, they had became bonded as though twins.

The slow steps coming in Akito's direction halted his thoughts and stilled his body. Scenting the air he was relieved to find it was the one he had been seeking, Miyo. He silently watched as her darkened form came into his vision and waited to see her come through the mist to meet his waiting presence.

Miyo walked through the mist that had fallen around her in her slow journey back to her brother. She was still badly wounded and was forced to settle for a slow but steady walking pace. A still form caught her eye in the fog, not pushing herself any harder she kept at her pace towards her awaiting brother. When she was finally close enough to see him he was a welcome sight for sore eyes.

Everything about him was the same as it had been though it looked as though he had slept less than he normally did. Akito never really slept even by youkai standards. His hair was still it's cross between blue and green. The color always depended on the eye of the beholder. It was spiked on the top and short in the back same as it had been.

It warmed her to see his normally guarded eyes were laced with worry and joy at seeing her. His complection was slightly paler than her own and he had apparently been constantly on the move. His normally pristine clothing was slightly ruffled and creased. His blue Hakama's, White Fighting top and blue green outer Haori were in need of washing as they had smudges of dirt and traces of blood from the battle nearly a week ago.

She gave her brother a weary smile that he returned. Without so much as a word spoken the two set off into the mist and fog, to find a campsite and finally rest for a night. Later Miyo would tell Akito of whom she had re-encountered and whom had rescued her.

Elsewhere

Sesshomaru's ever dominant form wandered the plains of the west, in tow was his young ward and annoyingly faithful retainer. The sighting of Gin and Miyo meant that the end of the undeclared war between all of Japan and Naraku was drawing to it's end. Perhaps if Naraku had not chosen one of 'The Family' he might of had a chance. However if choosing her he had numbered his days.

It would only be a matter of time before Akito, Kin and Sato would be sighted and then they would all join. Though Sesshomaru knew of their past troubles one of their own had been attacked and by their nature they'd align to seek revenge for the one that had been used.

'The Family' was more than people had given them credit it for, it was not just the small group of friends it was those friends way of life. They had sworn to always stand and fight with the others should the need arise. Their Motto had been "We protect our own." It had set fear in the face of many adversaries.

The Family had consisted of six members: Gin, Kin, Akito, Miyo, Sato and Himself. Now whether they were ready or not they were all about to join together for the sake and vengeance of one.

Elsewhere Still

Kagome woke up to have the mist and fog that had fallen over them meet her eyes. InuYasha was gone and from his scent he had gone off to see Kikyo. She honestly didn't see why he still snuck off after all she had given him permission, though she surmised it was just a habit. She sniffed the air for any scents out of place, but mid way through sniffing she stopped dead. She was _scenting_ the air! Kagome cautiously inhaled and was amazed to find that she could smell _everything_.

The encounter in her dream came flooding back to her. Surely when she said that they would give her the ability to see the end of Naraku and live through it they didn't mean changing her into a youkai,_ did they!_ Kagome erected a barrier to protect her slumbering friend while she went to the springs. Sesshomaru's training had certainly come in handy.

Kagome slowly made her way to the springs, she was unsure how she'd react if she was suddenly a youkai. When she first looked in the stilled surface of the spring she was pleased to note that not much had changed. Her hair was just a bit longer and instead of the brown sheen, her hair looked almost a purple black in the light.

Her face didn't seem to have changed only her eyes which were a lighter shade of blue. She also noted that she had filled out a bit more and only grown another inch or so. Her claws were not overly noticeable and where much like InuYasha's looking only to be overly long nails.

Sufficed that the god's had only slightly altered her, she stripped down to take a nice relaxing bath. Upon removal of her shirt, Kagome was amazed to see that it seemed as though she now had a tribal tatto that wrapped around her upper bicep. In the middle lay what appeared to be a picture of the completed Shikon no Tama.

Deciding that she ask Sesshomaru about it later she resumed her bath, happier now to know that she'd live through the final battle and she her friends able to live in peace. Though now what would _she _do after everyone else was settled? Kagome still brighter about her future was slightly dampened now that this new thought had come to mind

OK OK OK! I know its short but I'm losing inspiration here! You people aren't reviewing.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**

Thank You .


	11. Coming Together

The Path Before Me

Chapter 10

Coming Together

Kagome Awoke the next morning feeling better than she had the night before. Though admittedly having her protector appear in her dreams could have helped that. It was becoming more of a regular occurrence. Usually nothing of importance was said they would just sit and talk about her training and how she felt. The woman had taught her how to create the appearance of her old self so her friends were still clue less as to her change.

Well not all of them, she had shown Sesshomaru and Gin. That was another thing that was becoming a regular occurrence Gin would come to her training sessions and even occasionally help with her training. She remembered the first time she had offered to help, even Sesshomaru was surprised.

Flash Back

I was pushing as hard as I could against Sesshomaru's sword. He said that any opponent could be overthrown no matter how strong they were. She was doing just as he had instructed, she had lowered her center of gravity and braced her knees, he had said from their the task should be easy enough. Though she was starting to have serious doubts about that.

Kagome felt the sweat starting to run down the sides of her face and she was exhausted. She had been at this for well over an hour. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night Sesshomaru threw her back and she landed on her very sore butt.

She rubbed her lower back from her position on the ground but didn't get up. She gave a dejected sigh. "Sesshomaru, isn't there so other way to do this because I don't think this is working for me." She looked up to the stoic Tai Youkai that was standing a ways off. Though he didn't show it she could see the slightest hints of impatience in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru seemed to have gone in to deep thought about why this wasn't working so I decided to look around the clearing that had become their usual meeting place. It was the same seemingly mystical clearing that they had met in a few weeks ago. Though her group was continually traveling it seemed they were never far from this clearing. The trees were as calm and peaceful as they had been in prior weeks. She noted that Gin was in the same tree she always resided in when she would watch these training sessions.

Kagome didn't know why she had suddenly taken a liking to watching her training sessions but she had proved to be something of an ally whenever Sesshomaru would be too overbearing. Many times when Sesshomaru would just come at her ruthlessly never giving her a break, Gin would just jump in.

After one of the two noble youkai would conquer the other Gin would tell him something about Kagome's training would lose it's effectiveness if he didn't let her rest and recoup once in a while. Sesshomaru would normally remain his stoic self and she would turn and jump back in to her tree, and training would begin again with Kagome rested during their long battle.

Tonight however Gin seemed to be debating on something, Kagome was begging to wonder what could make the demoness so contemplative when she leapt off her perch and began walking towards herself and Sesshomaru. Gin turned to Sesshomaru with the faintest hints of a smirk on her face. "You teaching method is flawed Fluffy." Gins voice was it's usual but humor could be heard in it's depths.

I swore I could see Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitch as he growled out his response to Gin's criticism. "What? This was taught to me be my father and his before him, _hime_." her gaze returned to Gin whom still seemed to be amused but less so after Sesshomaru's taunt.

"Well Sesshomaru that's your problem your doing it the men's way, and unless all you senses have dulled to that of a sub-human you know she is other wise." This time I was positive I saw his eyebrow twitch. "Unless you have a point or an ulterior possibility we'll use it."

Gin visibly smirked, which was an odd thing to see on her. Like Sesshomaru she never really showed emotion and such a blatant display was offsetting. "Well Sesshomaru I so happen to so why not step aside and let someone more skilled show the girl the proper way." I saw a challenging look pass between the two but to my astonishment Sesshomaru turned and walk to the side.

Gin drew her sword out and held it before her. I had never seen her sword up close but it was beautiful. Her blade looked amazing it had a dragon and fox that wrapped around the sword in different direction and what appeared to be rose petals dancing down the blade. I was in awe of it when she settled into an fighting stance. She nodded and we flew at each other our swords came together in the same position that had become so familiar with Sesshomaru's own sword.

She kept the pressure on my sword but she began speaking to me. "If you do as Sesshomaru instructed you to, you end up in a dead lock with your opponent, the only thing you manage to do is keep your opponent from overtaking you immediately." Her voice was soft and understanding though it was new I kept my focus on her soft voice. "Instead if you wish to overpower you opponent, slide you blade down your opponents to just above their hilt and push with both your physical strength and you miko abilities." She nodded to me as an indication to try as she instructed.

Fueling a little more strength into my own sword I felt the blade begin to slide down her own once close to the hilt I pushed with everything I had, Miko powers included. Her blade must have contained youki as well because the clearing was filled with pink and silver light. When the light cleared I saw Gin had been pushed back a few paces.

I was so amazed all I could do is gawk at Gin. I had pushed her back that far? I was so in awe I hadn't noticed my slightly agap mouth. Gin looked at me and gave one of the most gorgeous smiles I've ever seen. "Trying to catch flies Kagome?" Her tone was bright and pleasant though I turned my head away, closing my mouth as I did blushing to the tips of my hair.

Turning back to her, I gave her one of my own heart warming smiles. I couldn't help it, the next minuet I ran up to her with all my speed and gave her a hug. I had never realized that she was almost as tall as Sesshomaru but I did now, I was hugging just above her waist. I was so happy that I had finally done it.

Sesshomaru watched as his student ran to his childhood friend and hugged her. It was the first time I had seen anything, let alone shock written so clearly across her face. Though to my own shock she returned the girls hug. She released Gin and thanked her with all the earnest of a young child just receiving the gift they'd always wanted. The next thing she did shocked me beyond belief as the girl hugged me. Now it was my turn to be surprised. I could see Gin's amused expression but she was smiling.

I had no intentions of returning the girls hug but my body did otherwise. I was surprised to enjoy the girls warmth. Her scent was flooding my senses and I had no desire to let go. When she pulled back to look up and smile at me, I found myself smiling back at her. She let go of me and Gin and I looked at each other smiling, something we had not done in a very long time. There was something about this girl that could make her even melt...us.

End Flash Back

Both youkai had dismissed the young Miko and when she said goodbye to the pair of them she had been pleasantly surprised to receive them from both youkai. So now she had two instructors. She had gathered bits and pieces of their past but nothing solid really. Gin apparently had been outcast from her family around the same time Sesshomaru's mother died. Sometimes the two youkai would bring up the mention of people known simply as 'they'. Neither were clear on 'they' she had a feeling that it might have been maybe other old friends.

She didn't have anything else to go on really. They had stopped reached the end of new things to teacher her so they were just showing her how to improve. Sometimes one of them would have another spell or enchantment for her to learn. Now however she could match the either youkai in battle. She was matching the two youkai in speed now she just had to work on her reflex's. The two had also helped her with her new acquired youkai abilities.

She had discovered that mixing her youki and miko powers into one orb made them doubly effective. She could control them and move them at a whim. She could change their energy from miko, youkai, miko/youkai or healing. The mix of the two were blue while youkai was green and miko remained pink. Healing oddly enough was gold.

The found that like Gin she could use her claws in the same fashion as InuYasha's Blades of Blood. However they had no need for the blood, the could simply summon energy into their claws and send the waves hurtling at their opponent. Totosai upon Kagome's request was forging her a sword of her own. She was having her sword designed in a similar fashion to Gin's.

On the blade would be a fox and Dog wrapping around the blade The hilt would be black with the symbols of both the animals and her friends and mentors. As well as the scabbard, she figured it would always remind her of why she fought, should she ever forget

Kagome focused on the road ahead of her and her companions and smiled. She really did love being here, She may not have anyone by her side but now it didn't matter if she did or not. Inside she'd always know she'd be strong enough to take on anything,

Elsewhere

Akito's eyes were trained on the fire soaking up the information his sister had just presented to him. She had told him of Naraku's imprisonment and cruelty he had bestowed on her before he had used a jewel to force her into submission There were rumors of a great evil that threatened the land but he hadn't thought that they would be affected by such. Miyo had said that she didn't even think that we could beat him together.

My mind wouldn't allow this cruelty to go un-avenged though. "What if the family were to re-unite and go after him."Miyo's eyes told me she had been thinking about the same thing. I think with their help that we'd have a chance, they would have to come to our aid, it was our code. I don't know, I don't think that I can forgive them." Miyo looked relaxed but her eyes spoke of unease.

"Even now you don't think that your actions could have been wrong as well?"His tome was neutral. Miyo's eyes flared in anger but then disappeared just as quickly. "No, I just think that what they did was just as wrong." Silence rained over the siblings. Miyo knew that she shouldn't hold it against them they were both, no they were all wrong, but still the wounds they inflicted ran deep.

Miyo's eyes were suddenly drawn to Akito when he stood to leave most likely to visit his intended mate. "You know they forgave you and made the effort to show their apology and friendship, it was you who finally cut them off all together not them." With that he was gone, his words stung but it was ultimately true. She was happy for him though, he had found some one that could heal him emotionally and that made her happy.

Even Gin had moved on, she didn't date much but those who knew her knew that when not in their presence she could be the person she never let anyone know. She had been with a few guys, but they never saw them or really knew till after. That's the way she was though, after the fight people had turned on her left and right so she supposed it was only natural she kept hidden from everyone.

Miyo's eyes had been closed and she had been laying against a tree when she sat bolt up and wide eyed. How could she have missed it? She had suffered through those few months but there after she was freed to go where ever, Gin had not she had stayed and felt the backlash, so she was not the only one to suffer... Miyo suddenly felt guilty. Akito was right they had made an effort and it was high time she did too.

With her mind set she set out into the forest and the Fire died behind her. Before she met with Gin she needed to retrieve two people and her brother. The Family was going to reunite and there grudge was finally going to be put behind them. Miyo wanted revenge and she'd have it, and she'd have her family. She doubted they'd stay together after the fight but at least they'd know that no ill will stood between them.

In the Northern Lands

Soft footfalls fell on the cherry wood floors that flowed through the owner's house. She was begging to feel restless. It had been to many years since she had been out and having adventures. Even after she had returned to resume her role of ruler she had trouble adjusting to this life style. Though her companions and herself at the time had not had an excellent reputation, they had fun and were happy.

Now her days were filled with walks in the garden, bureaucrats and luncheons. Her friends would have thought that this life would have suited her better than that of their old life but honestly it didn't. She hadn't heard from any of them for a while, she was begging to miss them. Maybe one day someone would just stop in and say hi. Akito had stopped briefly once but Miyo had come and retrieved him. She was in a hurry about some mission, she was there long enough to say hi, and grab her brother for whatever reason.

She hadn't seen Gin in a while either. She used to make regular check ups on her but after she mated she hadn't really stopped by. She had spoken to Kin awhile back and she had said the same thing. She hadn't heard anything from Sesshomaru unless it was concerning Noble affairs.

Sitting in one of the great rooms she looked out the floor to ceiling window, the sun's rays hitting her ocean blue hair light up withe aqua highlights. Her equally ocean blue eyes traveled over the grounds of the palace. This was the life that she was destined for, her eyes darkened at the thought, but she and the other children of the royal families had wished for more.

She remembered her adventures with the family with a warm light. They had lived their dream and she was sure that many of them still did. She however decided that it was best for her lands if she returned home after everything that had happened. The memory of the family's meeting was one she'd cherish. It was when her life had changed forever.

Flash Back

I stood at my mother's side like any obedient child. I smiled and never spoke unless spoken to. I hated this act but mother insisted I be on my best behavior at the ball that was being held for the royal families and extensions of the royal families. They had stuffed her into this wretched Kimono, don't get it wrong she thought it was beautiful she just hated having to actually _wear_ it.

I was taken out of my thoughts as the Lord of the Western lands called for silence. This year the ball was held in the west. It had been this way for many years but this was the first year they had allowed children to attend. He called the ruling families to the front in recognition. My Father and Mother and I made our way to the western lord. I silently wished they hadn't let children come, I would have been much happier at home. When all four families were organized the received a round of applause, next the lord asked for all of the children to step forward. As we did so I noticed I was not the only one of my age, the other royal children seemed to be my age as well.

"Let me introduce you to the future rulers of the four lands." The great lords voice was warm and boyiant as he announced this. Murmurs of approval ran through the crowd. "Children you're welcome to converse and play in the courtyard if you'd like."He dropped his voice to a whisper "It's going to get boring with all of us adults talking about business." He gave us a wink and with out further warning we all made our ways outside.

The first thing that became apparent once we were outside was that the daughter of the eastern lands had brought a friend of her's with her. The two ran around making formations for a bit before finally stopping next to each other with mischievous smiles. "I never thought we'd get out of there!"Exclaimed the daughter of the eastern lands. The son of the western lord made a noise of agreement and the daughter of the southern lands made an inattentive 'yea' sound.

Everyone fell into silence unsure of what to say, so I took the time to see what everyone looked like. The daughter of the Southern lands had reddish/ honey colored hair. It was put up neatly using hair sticks with the exception of the back and some pieces framing her face. Her eyes were blue, but unlike mine they were more of a fall blue. She was also in a Kimono though she seemed more comfortable in hers, than I was. Adoring each cheek she had two blue stripes and on her forehead was a leaf with a water drop on the tip.

The western lord's son was fairly tall with silvery/ white hair going down to his waist. He had two maroon stripes on his wrists and cheeks. His amber eyes were inquisitive and warm. He was dressed in almost all white with the exception of the prints on his kimono top. He had apparently shed his formal top in favor of the fighters top he had underneath. When he turned his head I realized that he had a crescent moon on his forehead.

My eyes shifted to the daughter of the eastern lands. The first thing that struck me was that she was darker than either of the others. Though it made for a nice contrast to her hair and her eyes which were brilliant silver. Her eyes were bright and full of happiness. I would have expected her to of been in a Kimono but instead she wore Hakama's. Her top was feminine though, the top had the sleeves where of a traditional Kimono and unlike the men's haori went over the top of the pants and had a waist tie. She had stripes on her wrist's and cheeks as well. Her forehead had a design on it that I could barely see through her bangs. I had never seen anything like it but shrugged it off.

My attention then swivelled to the girl who was now playing tag with the daughter of the east. She reminded her of a flame. Her hair, eyes, markings and out fit seemed to be made in the image of flame. She wore an outfit similar to east's daughter. She wasn't as dark as her friend but still darker than the rest of them. Suddenly the girl in all silver stopped and looked around.

"Hey Miyo, Where's Akito?" The girl identified as Miyo stopped and looked around now noticing that the person known as Akito was in fact, not with them. As if on cue a blue green blur shot out of the castle doors and stopped revealing a boy with green/blue hair. I really couldn't tell what color it was, one minuet it'd look green the next blue.

"There you guys are!"The boys voice was exasperated but had a jovial sound. "Dad tried to make me sit through the seminar. I _was_ hoping that_ you two_ would save me but instead I had to make my own escape." She saw Miyo and the silver girl exchange glances, before the two of them started laughing so hard they were on the ground.

"Gin! Miyo come on show some sympathy do you know how _boring_ that was!" Gin and Miyo just kept laughing. Akito must have noticed the three other people that were just silently watching. "Hey guys who is everyone?" Miyo and Gin got up and straitened themselves out

"Huh, oh I almost forgot we had others here."Gin rubbed the back of her head as a sweat drop formed on the side of her head. "Um, we really don't know who anyone is, sorry for laughing Akito-kun but you should have heard yourself."With that Gin's smile widened and Miyo chimed in her agreement.

"Well, So who's who here?" Asked an ever out going Miyo. Everyone looked at each other before the daughter of the souther lands stepped forward a bit.

"My name is Kunico daughter of the Southern Lands."She gave a small bow and stepped back. Next was Sesshomaru and after him I introduced myself and they likewise. After introductions they had begun getting to know each other. Parting they knew that something great would come of their relationship.

End Flashback

In the coming years they would become closer to each other than they had or would ever be to their own families. They had met roughly around the age of 9 in youkai years. When they where roughly 17 years they would head out on their own adventure. Their parents had called them crazy but they had set out on their own anyway. When they had set out our parents were pissed, but we loved it.

Sato's attention was drawn back to reality as some of the Lords and Ladies of her larger provinces were brought into the room she occupied. Pushing thoughts of her prior life she smiled warmly as she could at the whinny and prim nobles. Going to greet them and to get the meeting underway she effectively locked all thoughts of the family behind her.

In the southern mountains.

We see a moderate wealthy looking home. It sat on a small flat formed on the mountain. Where the cliffs all around the dwelling were nothing but stone but on this little shelf grew grass and plants of all varieties. The owner of the dwelling was in her garden, admiring her tomatoes and how much they had grown. They now stood waist high and for her that was quiet an accomplishment.

The still petite figure wore a Chinese Kimono that had slits up the sides for easier movement. Her hair was put up into a messy bun, though strands of her hair kept falling in her face. Her ocean blue eyes looked up at the sun with a look of annoyance. She had come out here in the early morning but it was now afternoon and it was becoming too hot for the elemental youkai. She was an air youkai she was used to being high in the frigid heights.

Flicking back a strand of honey/red hair walking in to her modest home she paused to look at her mussed complection in the mirror. She had a few smudges of dirt on her face hiding the blue stripes on her cheeks but nothing obscured her family's crest adorning her head. Giving herself a look of disgust Kunico walked in to the small hot spring in her house and decided to take a bath.

She stripped off her dirty gardening clothes and slid into the comforting water. She always enjoyed soaking in a good bath. She sometimes wished that she had some control over water. However to her dismay she was an air elemental though she did have minimal control over plant life. She had chosen this perch on the mountain for it's privacy and because she could shape it into what she wished of it.

She sunk down into the water further so that her nose and eyes stuck out of the water. Her thoughts had taken an unpleasant turn to her library where a very formal letter was written to her from her parents. It was yet another letter chiding her for choosing the location of her home. They said when the Lands where passed to her she had best move to her ancestral home. Kunico gave a small 'hmp' and smirked a little. 'As if! That stuffy old place gives me the creeps now.'

Kunico's eyes darkened a few shades, that's right it wasn't until she had come back that her home had bothered her. She had become accustomed to the outdoors in her travels and returning home she found it stuffy and uncomfortable. Kunico absently ran her fingers through her hair as she realized how much she missed _them. _

When the group had become divided she hadn't hesitated to jump in and fight, she had stuck by Gin and Sato through it all. Though later she had found Sato annoying, but they persevered. One day though, she didn't really know why but everything just pissed her off, even Gin. Who at the time had become slightly closed off. Kunico's eyes changed to a murky blue that was clouted with guilt. That day she had ripped Gin for everything she was, she had essentially said she hated her. Later she had made something of amends but Gin never really opened up after that. There after she was outcast from her own family.

Gin had disappeared after that. She had heard rumors about her but nothing more, she still saw Sato ever so often but other than that she never saw anyone from the family. Kunico looked down at her hands that were pruning and stood and walked out of the hot spring. Absently calling forth warm air to dry her. Changing into clean clothes she walked out onto her stone balcony. She missed her friend dearly and she wished that they could all meet again and make amends just so maybe they could all put their past's behind them.

The fates above smiled as their plans to finally rid the world of Naraku and mend a broken family were set into motion.


	12. Starting Again

Hi Mina!

Ok so this is for anyone who's read this story in the last . . . 4 years o.o;;. I have decided to continue this story finally. I haven't written in a very long time so when my next chapter is posted feel free for any criticism, provided it's useful. I'll probably finish up this story in about three chapters so please review let me know if there are any discrepancies. Coming soon Chapter 12: Where we now stand!

-Ginya


	13. Where We Stand

Ok guys, this is literally the first thing I've written as far as stories go since my last update nearly four years ago so if it's not up to par forgive me but I'll do my best to finish this story. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The subtle greens and browns were a blur before Miyo as she ran to her brother. Her energy refreshed and hopes renewed she found herself growing impatient with all the ground she had to cover. Even at her fastest it would take time to get everyone and hopefully place everything behind them. Time had been kind to her as much as it could be in this day and age; she knew that though times had been rough her spirit was much younger than those of her family. The pain they endured was a triumph while the discomfort and guilt she held was but a spark in comparison.

She found her thoughts making their way back to the last time she'd seen Sato. Their encounter had been short and mostly dealt with the courts formalities. Miyo cringed thinking of the long sessions she was obligated to attend every few decades. Time is relative to those who live it and while she saw the ningens fret each year on various things she hardly noticed a year pass and before she knew it fifty had passed and another excruciating meeting was being held to discuss land and politics. It was barely a century ago that she and Sato found themselves on the same quiet balcony.

Flash Back

Silently she cursed herself for coming to this awful meeting of pompous lords and ladies. Akito was much better at handling these affairs but he'd become quite taken with a fox demon and requested she go this time. Reluctantly she agreed, only after he pointed out the fact she had neglected such events for the last few centuries, she could deal with one . . . or so she thought. The courts whispering of her adoption and false smiles with double edged words were a constant reminder that she was not a true heir; it was twice as hard to get things done especially with all of the fuss over the eastern lords territorial conquests. Having excused herself under the pretense of needing to send out a message to her brother on the new events, It was true enough the lord was trying to expand into their territory but her plans didn't include returning to the courts anytime this evening, and the lord would be dealt with in due time.

Looking at her surroundings she found my feet had carried her into what she thought was an empty wing. She felt out any one or anything and found nothing. With a relieved sigh she slipped out of her ever uncomfortable sandals and made her way to the balcony doors. Stepping out into the night air the breeze teased her hair and made it dance so that it looked like the flames she controlled. She couldn't help but laugh lightly as a few strands tickled her nose. Sitting on the ledge letting one leg dangle off the balcony she looked out at the grounds. It was then that she noticed Sato perched above the door way. She was in her traditional garbs with royal accents and a rather amused smile on her face.

"It's not like you to be so unfocused Mimi." Her laughter was light but quiet as though we were children again, sneaking out "I too find it hard to keep focus with such tedium, they bicker back and forth and never seem to find an end to the same problem they've been discussing since they took office as advisors to our lands." Her voice seemed to trail as she dwelled on something I presumed had to do with noble affairs. Miyo knew that she was very much unaware of what happened in these halls but as the people we entrusted to move things were as ineffective as any sort of committee is things were slow to affect the rest of the world.

Giving her a nod and she couldn't help but notice that while Sato had barely aged her eyes held wisdom that tragedy often brings, though Miyo could sense she was restless sitting in silence or maybe just with her life in general. "How have you been?" Speaking out of habit to break the silence. Sato had always been more suited to the socialites than anything but I couldn't help but wonder if she enjoyed it. She turned to me and for a moment we simply stared, letting the breeze dance through our hair and the stillness of the outdoors wash over us. Her gaze shifted to the moon "I still think about the old days . . ." Sato's shoulders seemed to slouch under a weight she could not see.

End Flash Back

Miyo couldn't help but realize how naïve she had been even then; she had carried the burdens of some of her own creation and never stopped to think of her own wrongs placing them only on those she should have never had to bear it. Her thoughts were pulled as her destination came closer, her brother and his soon to be mate lived only a mile or so from where she was. Sending a pulse of youki to announce her coming she sped up as much as she could. As her brothers home came into view through dense forest she couldn't help but laugh that the young fox she thought only to be a fling would be her brothers savior and soon to be lady of the land.

Her steps were quick and light the trees and grass seemed to part before her to allow her quicker passage. Miyo felt the wind at her back and the beginnings of a lulling peace swept through her, her eager smile transformed into a fang bearing grin when she burst through the tree line to find her brother waiting with a knowing smirk on his face. "I didn't think it'd take you this long sis" the light mirth in his voice was tangible, he always loved teasing her. "Shut up" He laughed as she set off running knowing he'd be right behind her.

Elsewhere

Suspicion and doubt clung in the air like as five figures stood in an uneasy stance against one, on an otherwise beautiful day. Kagome stood apart from her friends mentally kicking herself for her own carelessness. Not only from her current predicament but also because she knew Gin was out there somewhere watching with what she would guess was amusement and she'd be sure to inform Sesshomaru before the night fell. Stifling a groan; she could practically here the lecture coming. Her friends though not always up to par, had their suspicions about her since the night she'd changed.

She'd kept it a secret just like her training sessions with their supposed enemy and another unknown demon. She had her objections but Gin and Sesshomaru were insistent and solid in their argument. Their logic was flawless and if she could just keep from screwing it up maybe, just maybe this would all end well; which brought her back to her current predicament.

Flash Back

The tamatachi had packed up camp and were off again on the dirt roads of sengoku jidia. Kagome idly noted that yet again the group seemed to be stuck in a rut, Inuyasha lead the front with Miroku and Sango slightly behind him; following Kirara and her trailing in the rear. The only thing that really varied is where Shippo would be; today he was walking besides Miroku and uncharacteristically quiet. Kagome couldn't help but notice that the young kit was growing. He'd grown a bit not a lot but enough that she was thinking about getting him some new clothes his old ones were starting to look awkward and small on his taller frame.

Looking up the road Kagome could see a sizable village and from the looks of it there seemed to be a large market going on from all the colorful coverings she could see even this far out. Striding to the front of the group she walked evenly with Inuyasha. "Why don't we stop at that village up ahead?" She tried to keep her voice casual and light in hopes the idea would sound appealing. Inuyasha's golden orbs swiveled to meet hers and after a moment she could see the corners of his mouth pulling down and his brows coming together. "I need to get a few things since I haven't been home in a while and it looks like a festival might be going on, it'll be a nice break from all of or traveling." She rushed on hoping to avoid a fight between them. "Fine" Inuyasha's face feigned annoyance but his voice came out a bit softer than he'd probably wanted. Kagome flashed him a bright smile before starting to fall back into her position when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome?" His voice was puzzled as he turned his head to look back at me. "How could you know about the festival? I can barely see the town as it is and I just now saw the stands for the market" His face was truly puzzled and the others turned to her as well. Sango looked ahead and then back at Kagome. "I can't really even see the town from here." Her voice was uneasy and Kagome was struggling to come up with a good excuse.

End Flash Back

They'd been standing there for what felt like an eternity but somewhere she noted it had only been a few minuets, she saw Kagome stand there trying to find something convincing and she could see the girl was coming up short. With a mental sigh it was time to intervene, though her daily surveillance rarely made her days interesting Gin couldn't help but get amused at the tachi's cluelessness. They had their suspicions but would always pass it off. Stretching stiff muscles she nimbly ran through the tree branch's getting closer to the tachi she could here Kagome's weak excuse of being down this road before and something about her time's traditions.

She had to hand it to the girl for only a few months of changing and training she was doing remarkably well at keeping her secrets. She darted through Kagome's comrades effectively scattering them and taking the focus off Kagome. Before the group had even recovered she perched herself on a nearby tree watching most of them tense but not fall quiet into a battle position. She shot Kagome a meaningful look before putting on a charade for needing information on Naraku. Though she made the motions she decided her next stop was Sesshomaru, Kagome needed to exercise more discipline and she was all to happy to make suggestions.

Kagome could see that Gin was not in earnest and in all likely hood saving her. She watched the demoness save her yet again when she noticed an eerie slightly frightening light come into her silver eyes. Suddenly she had the urge to run as fast as she could tonight was going to be hell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well what do you think? Is it as good as the others? Any suggestions. I'm struggling to find my muse again but I'm getting a better Idea on how I'll handle this. Please Review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
